oddrealm_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Agent 2
.]]Dick Agent 2 is an original character requested by Aura Nomdeplume & Therese Thres Lauridsen and introduced to the OddRealm Adventures-roleplay in Pic 01 by Amargaard. Dick Agent 2 is one of three dick agents serving Shrek's Kingdom under the command of Donkey. Biography: Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins :Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert and the dick agents approach Johal Oddam at the Shrekstival.]] : Donkey was patrolling the shrekstival with the three dick agents, forcing the guests to commit to shrexualism or die. They arrested the Cookie Monster and handed him over to Tyrion Lannister. Later, they came across Johal Nikolas Oddam who hesitated replying to Donkey's threat. Before they could eliminate him, Johal was rescued by the Homiesexual and his bodyguards. Tharesa, one of the Homiesexual's bodyguards shot Dick Agent 2, and then jumped upon the Homiesexual's wagon and they all escaped the festival. :Pic 02: The Pancake Prison Breakout : 's wagon.]]Donkey ordered the dick agents to chase down the Homiesexual's wagon. Dick Agent 2, having been shot, slowly halted after their enemies, while Dick Agent 1 and 3 succesfully climbed upon the back of the moving vehicle and hung unto it as they drove out of Shrekistan and passed the Pancake Prison. Description in Details: Appearance: Dick Agent 2 has the appearance of a humanoid penis, with fair skin and pink glans. He wears black shades, a yellow shirt, green tie, and a dark gray suit. He wears the typical armband of the military forces in Shrek's Kingdom around his left arm, and carries a pistol in his right hand. Of the three dick agents, Dick Agent 2 is the medium-sized one. Personality: Silent, cold-hearted and constantly ready to kill. The Dick Agent follows Donkey's orders to the death. Relations to Objects, Locations and other Characters: 'Locations:' *Shrek's Kingdom - His workplace, where he helps Donkey spread Shrexualism. **Shrekstival Stage - He patrols the place with Donkey and the other dick agents everytime there's a shrekstival. In pic 01 they arrested Cookie Monster here, and tried to arrest Johal Oddam who eventually escaped with the Homiesexual. Dick Agent 2 was shot at this location. **Pancake Prison - He passed the place when chasing after the escaping Homiesexual and his companions. 'Characters:' *Donkey - His commander. *Dick Agent 1 - Colleague. *Dick Agent 3 - Colleague. *Vladimir Putin - colleague. *Cookie Monster - Arrested him at the Shrekstival concert. *Johal Nikolas Oddam - Tried arresting him at the Shrekstival concert. *Tharesa - Enemy who shot Dick Agent 2 at the Shrekstival concert. Featured in: [[Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins|'Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins']] * Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert * Pic 02: The Pancake Prison Breakout Trivia and Notes: *Dick Agent 2 is 1 of the 9 first Original Characters to be created in the OddRealm Adventures-roleplay, all introduced in pic 01. The other eight being the Homiesexual, Kemleesha, Tharesa, Dog, lion, Princess Sonya, Dick Agent 1 and Dick Agent 3. *Two facebook-comments with requests by Aura Nomdeplume and Therese Thres Lauridsen were combined to result in the Dick agents. Aura's comment was "A cock", and Therese replied "Colourful cocks!!! Without being racist.". **Because of Therese's comment Amargaard did the opposite of stereotypical penis sizes, making the dark-colored the smallest of the three, and the asian-colored one the tallest. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters appearing in Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins Category:Dick Agents